


a little more touch my body

by offset



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offset/pseuds/offset
Summary: "h-hyung," he sighs when he feels his dick hit the back of doyoung’s throat.aka jungwoo and doyoung roleplaying.





	a little more touch my body

**Author's Note:**

> my first nct fic, but it is an old one that i just changed the characters  
> doyoung and jungwoo were made for this story, i hope you like it

doyoung’s lips are swollen from kisses when he moves them down jungwoo’s neck and presses them against his warm skin. it’s so easy for him to pull his shirt off and press mouth against jungwoo’s waist and stomach.  
  
he pulls jungwoo to sit at the edge of the bed and finds himself on his knees on the floor between the other’s spread legs. he pauses when he reaches his groin, still fully clothed as he pulls his boyfriend’s jeans down with his boxers, his hand reaching out for a loose grip at the base of jungwoo’s dick, he takes the tip inside his mouth, his tongue swinging out to press against jungwoo's sensitive skin.  
  
he laps precum with his tongue, tasting it as he shifts his gaze back to jungwoo, who is looking at him with his mouth gaping and heavy eyes. his fingers cling in the bed sheets, his grip tightening 'cause what he wants to do is grab doyoung's hair and push him to his dick. he watches doyoung sucks on the head of his dick, blushed lips stretching as he slides his mouth further down his length.  
  
"so good," he murmurs as he thinks doyoung is amazing at this, breathing through his nose and upholding eyes on him as he continues to take more of jungwoo inside his mouth without a pause. "h-hyung," he sighs when he feels his dick hit the back of doyoung’s throat.  
  
doyoung doesn’t let it show, but jungwoo can feel it; he can feel the gag reflex, heat clamping down on his dick. he thrusts his hips up instinctively, but doyoung’s hands are there to hold him back and restrict his movements. when doyoung swallows, jungwoo takes a deep breath and pulls the sheets a little harder, letting out a whimper when the older begins to move his mouth up his dick, swirling his tongue around the head before he quickly goes all the way back down in one smooth motion.  
  
“mmm,” jungwoo throws his head back, a low moan escaping his lips. doyoung feels proud of what he can do for jungwoo, and he wants more. he continues the action a few times more, making sure to hollow his cheeks and press his tongue flat against the underside of jungwoo’s dick.  
  
jungwoo keeps making small sounds as doyoung settles sucking on the tip, they look at each other, the younger has his lower lip trapped between his teeth and doyoung removes his hands from jungwoo’s legs.  
  
with free hands he takes jungwoo's hands and guide them through his hair, so jungwoo fists at the back of his head. he knows he thought it was a good idea, but the pull at his hair makes him slightly dizzy and he whines around the tip of jungwoo’s dick. “full of me?” he asks before he pushes doyoung’s head forth. the older gags around him again, but he pays it no mind as he thrusts into the heat of doyoung’s mouth.  
  
“ngh,” he sets a fast pace, his other hand joining the first one at the back of doyoung’s head as he fucks harder his mouth.  
  
doyoung moans around him, his eyes on jungwoo, pupils blown.  
  
“ah,” doyoung murmurs around him as he tries to touch himself, fingers fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. jungwoo moans again, watching his dick disappear inside of doyoung’s mouth when he pushes his head forward, before he pulls him back until only the head of his dick is left in doyoung’s mouth.  
  
doyoung’s lips are always pretty, but jungwoo thinks they look even better like this, full, stretched around his dick, red and swollen of sucking.  
  
the older knows jungwoo is reaching his limit as the grip on his hair tightens and his rhythm becomes rigid, he fists himself harder, pumps a little faster. “fuck hyung,” jungwoo whispers and thrusts deeper into the other’s mouth, watching doyoung’s hand around his own dick, his moves and him between his legs.  
  
jungwoo comes with doyoung humming around him, his whimper is long and dragged out, head thrown back with doyoung’s lips at the base of his dick. doyoung gets cum on his lips when jungwoo pulls his head back, jaw slack and he's desperate to cum. “oh,” jungwoo whispers, doyoung looks hotter than ever running his tongue across his lower lip before biting down on it.  
  
doyoung don't stop jerking himself off on his knees between jungwoo’s legs. the younger runs his fingers across doyoung’s forehead to remove the hair that clings to his face. jungwoo is murmuring words of encouragement and how hot he looks like this. he rests one arm on doyoung’s neck and one hand cupping his cheek, his thumb sliding across his upper lip, wiping off the cum. doyoung’s lips are so soft beneath his thumb and jungwoo smirks before kissing messily him, he bites and licks on doyoung’s mouth feeling he smiles back.  
  
“cum for me doyoung,” he whispers, “or do you need to fuck me? maybe you want me to fuck you?”  
  
doyoung moans in his mouth and increases the speed of his hand, jungwoo keeps teasing him, knowing that's what drives him crazy.  
  
“or maybe you want to hold me to this bed,” he says, grabbing doyoung’s hair with his hand. being dominant isn't jungwoo thing but when they're roleplaying like that both can do anything. and they don't give a fuck about positions.  
  
his hand stills for a moment when jungwoo tugs on his hair, but then he moves again, his pace faster than before.  
  
“hyung,” he moans, “what about my mouth? don’t you wanna fuck that? i’ll let you do this. i know how much you love my mouth around you, the way my tongue licks your length,” he continues. “i love the taste of you, hyung! hmmm, you’re always so good.”  
  
doyoung nods, jungwoo scratches his neck. “cum, hyung.”  
  
“for me, hyung. please.”   
  
doyoung lets out a loud moan when he reaches the climax, he bites his bottom lip feeling overwhelmed, with his cum staining their sheet. he collapses, resting his head against jungwoo’s thigh. doyoung looks so soft and jungwoo coos for it, the sound vibrates through doyoung's entire body, but he closes his eyes and presses his cheek closer against jungwoo, a smile pulling the corners of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> hope you guys liked it,  
> if you did, please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> ￫ find me on twitter @sokeomin


End file.
